the first time
by CenTon9502
Summary: it's january 2003, Randy is finally back from his shoulder injury, John his best friend can't wait to be with him, but when he sees him in the airport he realize that he feels something more intense than just friendship for Randy, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Randy, John or any of the people in this story, enjoy, this is fiction**

**Every great story has a great beginning, this is John's and Randy's, hope you like it, second story :)! review please**

The long wait was over, it had been seven long months since Randy Orton had injured his shoulder and he was finally back, John his best friend couldn't wait, he was on the airport waiting for his friend to arrive, he wanted to see him more than anything in the world, they had met at OVW the WWE's training ground in 2001, since day one they became great friends, and eventually best friends, they were like brothers, they did everything together, yeah maybe Randy was a bit difficult to deal with, but John didn't care, Randy had helped him in many things, he'd helped him on his wrestling skills, he's helped him to enter to the WWE and for John their friendship was more important than standing Randy's cockiness which was well justified, he was a wrestling prodigy, son of the wrestling legend Cowboy Bob Orton Jr, he was a third generation superstar, he had a body that seemed had been sculpted by the same angels and he was extremely good looking, tall, tanned, icy blue eyes, thin lips, long and brown hair, a manly deep voice, he had everything that man a could wish and more, except for one thing, for some insane reason his friend wasn't able to have a serious relationship, all ended really soon, Randy's last relation had ended just a weeks ago

John was sat on one of the airport's seats moving his head around to find the younger man, Randy had just 22, John was 25, finally John saw Randy, his heart jumped pouring a rare feeling, was it happiness? was it joy? No it was something more that John couldn't explain at the moment, he quickly stood up from his seat, he immediately noticed Randy's new haircut, short and spiky hair "_he looks better than ever . . . he . . . he looks gorgeous!_" John thought, not really knowing why he had thought that

Randy grinned when he saw John standing a few feet in front of him wearing his typical short pants, his basketball sneakers a white shirt and a baseball cap, the older man always brought happiness to his heart, although he was his friend, Randy deep inside knew he had stronger feelings for the older man, but he was just that, his friend and he was sure that wouldn't change, he was resigned

He enjoyed spending time with him, just walking together, watching TV or talking about their matches in the locker room, while he was at home in Saint Louis recovering from his shoulder injury they had talked by phone for countless hours

"John! my man, good to see you!" he couldn't help it but smile

"Good to see you too Randy, hum if you don't mind, can we get outta here, you know I'm afraid of planes" John said quietly

"You haven't changed John" The younger man said looking into John's eyes

"Oh talking about changes! Damn can you explain me what happened to you hair?"

"What you don't like it? I . . . I thought it looked cool, I thought it was time to do a change, damn my sister was right!"

"I was just kidding Randy it looks awesome" John said while they started to walk

"Oh no you are awesome!" Randy said placing a hand on the older man's shoulder, John felt shivers running through his body, it was sure thing, something had changed

* * *

They spent the rest of the day enjoying the other's company, John never stopped thinking there was something different

They finally arrived to the hotel, minutes later they were on the room, two small beds were there, both were tired, they just wanted to sleep

John kicked his sneakers out from his feet and took his shirt and short pants off, he was just wearing his boxers, Randy did the same thing but he put on a white shirt so he was wearing the shirt and his tight boxers, he let his body fell in the bed, it was hard and uncomfort, John turned the light off, and went to his bed, their bodies illuminated by the moon's glow

"John" Randy whispered

"Yes Randy?" John replied to his friend

"My bed is hard and my shoulder is still in some pain, it's uncomfort for me, I know you love soft beds and I can bet yours is, could you let me sleep in your bed? Just tonight I promise" Randy said a bit ashamed

"Randy if the doc. said you need to sleep in a soft bed you have to sleep in a soft bed, come here" John said firmly

A few seconds later Randy was cuddled in the bed, covered by the sheets, John could feel the warmth coming from his friend's body, he could feel his heart beating, slow and relaxed, he grinned

"Thanks Johnny" Randy whispered as he closed his eyes

"_Johnny? . . . Johnny? . . . Johnny"_ John replied again and again in his mind, Randy had never called him like that, he didn't mind, actually he liked the sound of that coming from his friend's mouth, but why did he call him like that? he tried to find an answer but he fell asleep

John woke up in the middle of the night when he felt a hand caressing his six pack, then his bare chest, that hand happened to be Randy's hand

"Randy what are you doing?" John asked a bit confused

Randy continued caressing John's defined chest, looking into his friend's eyes

"Randy what are you . . ." Randy had placed a finger on John's lips, Randy leaned forward and softly kissed John's lips, John was surprised, not by his friend's actions, he knew Randy had relations with both sexes, he was surprised by the fact he felt his member getting hard under his underwear, he had never thought about his friend in that way, John kissed Randy back both started to run their hands on the other's body, the kiss became herder, hotter and demanding, John bit Randy's lower lip asking for entrance to his mouth, Randy gave into it immediately, John shove his tongue in the wet cavern, both moaning at the sensation of their tongues rubbing and dancing together, John ripped Randy's shirt off his body letting Randy's chest exposed, both moaned louder as their chest met, John was sucking Randy's tongue enjoying the taste of his friend's flesh, enjoying how he shuddered in pleasure, John kissed Randy's chest desperately, Randy started arching his body and moaning as he felt the older man's tongue liking every inch of his bare skin, for some reason that got John even hotter, he wanted to explore every inch of Randy's body, he was looking his friend in a way he had never looked him before, innocent and extremely beautiful, he slid a hand under his underwear and tightly griped his friend's . . .

John opened his eyes, he was panting and covered in sweat, Randy was next to him deeply asleep, John couldn't believe it was just a dream, it had been so real, he could swear it was really happening, he was even a bit angry cause he had awoken, he closed his eyes trying to bring back the dream to his mind, but then he felt guilty, Randy had never gave him a reason to think about him in a sexual way, he considered that an offense to their friendship and he tried to forget the dream, he couldn't

* * *

John spent the following days thinking about his dream, trying to decode what was happening in his heart, was the dream some kind of signal that what he felt for the younger man was more than just friendship? It was evident, every time he was with him his heart jumped in happiness and started to beat faster, in the nights he didn't sleep he just stared at his now bed-mate, Randy now slept every night in the older man's bed, John had to control himself to not rub Randy's back or chest, his feelings became stronger by just watching the man he now considered as the most handsome and beautiful in the entire world, but he was also afraid, the feeling was so strong it was almost killing him, he needed to talk about it with Randy but he was afraid of his reaction

Randy knew there was something different with John, his friend was a bit distant to him, he was lost in his own thoughts, they hadn't talked as much as they did normally in the last days, but he thought he know why, few nights ago he called him Johnny, he was sure that was the reason of his friend new way to act

"_Johnny? What the fuck I was thinking! Did he get me wrong? I missed him so much in the last seven months but was it enough to call him Johnny? Is he mad at me because of how I called him?" _all those thoughts were running in Randy's mind, but there was no answer to any of them, he had started to think he was about to lose his best friend

Randy was with Flair and Hunter talking in Evolution's locker room

"Damn Randy if you continue doing like you're doing now, you will become world champion really soon!" Ric said with his always cheering up voice

"You can bet I will! But that will be because I'm learning from the two best in this industry" Randy said immediately

"Those two things are sure things kid, but you will have to be the WWE champion cause the World Heavyweight title belongs around the king's waist" Hunter said smiling, holding the golden title on his shoulder

"Hey sorry to interrupt you guys" Batista had entered the locker room "Randy, Cena is looking for you, I heard he wanna talk with you"

"Go kid, we will discuss the game plan for the next PPV later" Hunter said, he was a really exigent man when it came down to Randy, he was a third generation superstar so they expected a lot from him, but he was also compressive

Randy left the room, he was afraid he knew that moment would come sooner or later, John wanted an explanation, but he didn't have one he called him Johnny not really knowing why, he didn't wanted to lose his friend

* * *

Randy finally found John, John felt his member jumping, Randy was just wearing his wrestling trunks

"John"

"Randy . . ."

"John please before you say anything listen to me, I . . . I don't know why I did it ok, you were so gentle with me, it . . . it jumped out of my mouth, I didn't want to say it, please if you want to his me do it, I don't mind, but please forgive me I don't want to lose my best friend because of my stupidity!" Randy begged, when he realized he was hugging John, he broke apart immediately

"Randy you are not stupid, and besides what are you talking about?" John said softly

"A few nights ago I called you Johnny, it was wrong, I'm sorry" Randy said sadly

"Hey it's ok man, besides I like how it sounds coming from your lips" John said smiling

"Really Johnny!" Randy asked huskily

"Yes" a warmth tone in John's voice

Randy laughed "I guess I interrupt you, so what did you want to tell me?"

"Randy . . . would you like to go out with me later tonight" he asked, his heart raising

"Is John Cena asking me to have a date with him?" Randy said curiously, looking into the older man's eyes

"No, no just two friends looking for some fun" John said quickly

"Oh . . . no sorry John the answer is no"

"Oh it's . . . it's ok man, no problem" John said a bit sad

Randy cupped John's face with his hand "You are so obvious, you wanted to ask me to have a date with you, but you were afraid of how I would react" Randy said looking into his friend's eyes

John was speechless

"Go and get ready, I'll see you out of the arena at nine, I can't wait for our date Johnny, don't be late" Randy leaned and kissed John's right cheek and then he left

John stood there, watching his friend walk, he would have a date with him, it had to be perfect

* * *

Randy was waiting outside of the arena, wearing blue jeans a black sweater and black shoes, finally he saw John

"You're late" Randy said a bit upset

"Was it worth to wait me?" John said smirking, dimples marking on his cheeks

Randy looked up and down, watching John carefully "Yes, it was Johnny"

"Let's get outta here"

Randy stood up quickly and both walked into the car direction

"Please let me do it" John said opening the car's door for Randy, he was surprised, looking at John

"What?" John said

"Nobody had ever done that for me, thanks" Randy said smiling

"You will have to get used to it" John said caressing Randy's back

Both were inside the car "So what do you want to do" John asked

"hum let's go to the movies" Randy proposed

"Your words are orders" John said happily

Minutes later they had bought the tickets and were buying popcorns and soda

They found their seats in the dark room; they had chosen to watch a horror movie, but neither of them liked that kind of movies

"Johnny this is horrible, it scares me" Randy said quietly

"It scares me too, come here, let me hug you, I'll protect you" John said smiling

Randy wrapped his arms around John's waist and rested his head on the older man's shoulder; John wrapped and arm around Randy's shoulder

Finally the movie was over; they promised to each other they would never watch horror movies again

"Hey the wharf is near here, let's go and walk" John suggest

"Sounds great" Randy said grinning

They walked, watching the sea, hand in hand, watching the moon's reflect on the water

"We should get back to the hotel, it's late and cold"

"Let's go Johnny" Randy said, he was a bit tired

Half hour later they were in their room, both getting ready to sleep, John was in boxers and Randy was too, looking for his white shirt but he didn't find it, he walked towards John

"I guess I will have to sleep like this tonight"

"ok, just let me know if you are cold" John said grinning

Randy went to the bathroom, John heard him brushing his teeth

"Sorry if the date wasn't what you were expecting Randy" John said as his friend came out from the bathroom

"Johnny it was perfect, I spent my night with you, that's perfect, besides you paid everything, I guess I have to reward you someway" Randy leaned forward slowly and softly kissed John's lips

John's heart almost jumped out of his chest

"Randy would you mind if I ask you something more" John said huskily

"Whatever you want John, go ahead" Randy said as he sat on the edge of the bed

John sat next to him stroking his thigh, Randy groaned at the sensation "Randy I know it's too soon and it's a huge step for both but I can't wait anymore to ask you this, Randy, would you be my boyfriend?"

Randy's eyes widened, he never thought hearing those words from his friend mouth, but he knew the answer, deep inside he always knew he loved John and now he was accepting it, the answer was clear for him

"Yes Johnny! I want to be your boyfriend" he said happily, hugging John, both leaning forward, their lips meeting

"You taste so good" Randy moaned "Oh Johnny!"

"About this whole Johnny stuff . . . you can call me Johnny all you want, as long as I can call you baby" John said as they laid on the bed

"Oh yes! Johnny!" Randy panted as John liked his neck, hands exploring the other's body

Randy kissed John again running his fingers in John's hair as John grabbed his ass

John bit Randy's lower lip and Randy opened his mouth immediately, John shoved his tongue in his now boyfriend's mouth kissing him deeply, passionate and sensually, their limbs entangling. Randy cried loud at the sensation of John's tongue exploring his mouth, devouring him, John broke the kiss gasping for air as Randy rubbed his back, John climbed on top of Randy

"You are so beautiful baby" John said lovingly

John's words were so sincere that Randy's heart melted and a few tears rolled down from his eyes

John hugged Randy kissing him softly, caressing each other lovingly, tongues meeting again dancing softly, Randy caressed John's left cheek and then he got froze, he felt John slid a hand under his underwear, he broke the kiss immediately and pushed John, he sat on the edge of the bed

"Hey what happen baby?" John said concerned

"I'm not ready John" Randy whispered, John could notice fear in Randy's voice

"Sorry it was my fault, I . . . I lost control, sorry baby it won't happen again"

"No, I'm . . . I'm not ready to be with anyone, John I'm still virgin"

"Baby don't be modest, you are not" John said, a laugh escaped from his lips

"John I'm still virgin" Randy said seriously looking into John's eyes, the older man could notice sincerity in Randy's words, he wasn't laying

John's heart jumped in surprise, he couldn't believe it, but at the same time he was happy, he was more than sure he loved Randy and he wanted to be his first and last lover

"Baby it's ok if you are afraid, it's normal the first time, but intimacy is normal in a couple" John said trying to relax Randy with his voice, rubbing his collarbone

"No, you don't get it, I'm afraid to do it with someone cause I don't want a relation based in just fuck, specially not with you, I love you Johnny, I do since the first moment I saw you on OVW, but I was afraid, I thought you didn't feel the same for me, I was resigned to be just your friend, to live without you, and every time I've denied to fuck with someone else it all end or even worst! Please Johnny don't leave me because of this, I would die if you do, I can't live without you" Randy said tears filling his eyes

John felt an immense happiness running through his body, but a thought started growing in his mind

"What you meant when you said "even worst" baby"

"The reason why I ended my last relation, I thought that was the right one, I wanted to do it, but I denied in the last second and . . ."

"What Randy! What!" John said anxiously, he felt fear about Randy's answer but he needed to hear it

"He tried to rape me! I could escape on time, but I was so afraid, He tried to rape me Johnny!" Randy said crying, John hugged him tightly kissing his shoulder, crying with him

A few minutes later Randy was calmed, he looked up and saw a different expression in John's face

"What's his name, were does he live?" John said angrily

"Johnny it's pointless now . . ."

"Randal Keith Orton I'm ordering you! tell me the name of that fucking bastard! he's gonna pay for what he tried to do! I'm gonna kill him!" John was blinded in rage

"Johnny please calm down" Randy was afraid, he had never seen John like that before

"Don't ask me to calm down! He tried to rape you Randy! He doesn't deserve to be breathing! somebody must give him a lesson!"

"I know! but that's not gonna be you John!" Randy shouted

John tried to talk but Randy shut him up "Johnny I don't want you the be in troubles because of me, besides I need you by my side, promise me you won't do something crazy" Randy said softly

"I promise baby" John said hugging Randy tightly against his chest

Randy stroke John's bare chest "You are so smooth" Randy said planting soft kisses in John's skin

"Randy there's something I must make clear to you, cause this is how things are gonna be, baby you said you don't want a relation based in just fuck" John cupped Randy's face, their eyes meeting "Baby fuck is not love, it's not even a part of it, and I do love you, lovemaking it's a part of love but it's not everything, there are a lot of ways I can show you my love and I want to show them all to you, I want to be your first and only lover, but I don't want to force you, I want you to ask me to make love to you when you feel ready, I will not insist, I will wait you all you need, even if that mean we will never make love, be with you, hugging you, kissing you, walking with you, holding your hand, staring into your beautiful eyes, spending my days and nights with you is more than enough, you make me feel so alive" A white smile appeared across Randy's face, John held Randy is his arms

"Oh baby you always knock me down with your smile" John said kissing Randy's forehead, Randy caressed John's large back with his left hand as they softly leaned in the bed, he kissed John a bit more, not hungry, not demanding, it was slow and sweet they continued until both were so tired, almost eyes closed, both hugged tightly, chest to chest

"I love you handsome, I always did and now I know it, I love you more than anything in the world. Please don't doubt about it" John gave his new boyfriend a last kiss in the lips and then the younger man closed his eyes, John felt Randy cuddling against his body, resting his head in his shoulder, he rubbed his back and closed his eyes falling asleep

* * *

Randy woke up first the next morning, they had the day off so they could sleep more than usual, he stared at John for a long time, he was so happy that now he was more than just his friend, he was his boyfriend, and the best part of it was that he was the first to understand him, that made him love John even more, he kissed his cheek and smiled when he saw the older man cuddling in his pillow

He entered the bathroom and let the water ran in the shower, he took off his boxers so he was naked, when the water was hot he entered to the small shower and stood under the running water, he closed his eyes and let his imagination fly, he imagined John touching him, he liked his lips, kissing him deeply, Randy was panting, he imagined John holding him, caressing him, making love to him, both moaning, Randy groaned at the thought, he was touching his body, imagining those were John's hands, he was so lost in his fantasy he didn't notice the shower door had opened behind him, soon he felt another pair of hands caressing his chest, he turned around, it was John, he was naked too, he could feel his half hard cock pressing against his right thigh

"Johnny no" Randy whispered softly

"Don't worry baby I won't do anything that you don't want, but let me stay with you, like this" John said against Randy's earlobe

Randy groaned in agreement

"You are so beautiful naked Randy, you are a work of art, I love to see you like this" John said kissing Randy's neck

Randy arched his body, their cocks rubbing against each other, both moaned

John picked up the sponge and the soap, he lathered it with soap and started moving it across Randy's chest, his abs, arms, his back while he hugged him, doing it with soft and gentle strokes, Randy closed his eyes and arched his body again, feeling John's hands in his body was incredible, then John went down to his thighs and legs stroking them slowly and sensually, he kissed Randy's left muscular thigh and Randy felt his cock reacted to John's caresses, John noticed it, he controlled his urge to lick Randy's cock, he had promised to be patient, he turned Randy around and stroke his ass, he noticed Randy's discomfort so he stopped doing it

"Sorry baby" John said hugging Randy, holding him gently under the running water

"I love you Johnny" Randy whispered resting his head in John's shoulder and caressing his back

"I love you too handsome" John said smiling watching into his boyfriend's eyes

"Kiss me John"

John brought Randy's lips into his, the hot water falling on them as they kissed, John shove his tongue in Randy's mouth liking every deep place of the hot cavern, John held Randy against the shower glass door covered with mist, they were embracing their wet bodies tightly, Randy rubbed John's back as John chewed his collarbone sending shivers that made Randy shudder in pleasure, Randy was panting hard, gasping for air, he wrapped a leg around John's waist, John held his leg against his waist, gently rubbing Randy's thigh as they kissed again, slowly and lovingly, John felt he was almost kissing Randy's soul, Randy was seeing stars, he was having an orgasm just by being kissed and caressed by John, he squirmed in pleasure and moaned loudly as John kissed the base of his neck, Randy was panting as John hugged him, John reached a towel and covered their bodies with it, drying up the water from Randy's body, he saw his boyfriend dressing up and shaving himself, John did the same

"So what are you up to baby?"

"To spend my day with my loved boyfriend" Randy said smiling

"I'm gonna make your day perfect baby, let's have a romantic day"

"That sounds good Johnny" Randy said tightly embracing John's body

They left the hotel and went to have their romantic day, first they went to the mall, they bought several things they wanted and now that they were earning a lot of money they could have them, after a few hours they were hungry so they left the mall, John knew the exact place where they were gonna eat

"Where are we going Johnny?" Randy asked anxiously

"I'm not telling you my dear, it's a surprise" John said while he drove the car

"Not even a clue? Please Johnny don't be mean" Randy insist

"Nope"

"Please Johnny "Randy begged softly, rubbing John's stomach and staring at him lovingly

John saw Randy's blue eyes sparking with love for him as they stopped in front of the red light "How would I say no to those beautiful eyes baby"

Randy smirked "We're going to some certain place I've heard about, we will eat there and then we will go to the beach to observe the sunset, happy now baby" the light turned green

Randy lifted John's shirt a little bit and kissed and licked his abs "No baby not here! I'm driving"

"I told you, you are mean" Randy said with a small smile, John laugh loudly

They arrived to the restaurant "The fresh lobster Johnny?"

"Yes, I know you like this kind of food, just the best for my baby" John said kissing Randy's forehead

They looked for an empty table and they sat, they ordered their food, lobster of course, with salad and spaghetti with meatballs

They talked about how things were going for them in the business; Randy gave John some advises about moves that he should and shouldn't do in the ring and John advised him about his mic skills, finally their food arrive

"God this is what I call good food" Randy said, his eyes widened

"Let's eat, I'm hungry and I bet you are too"

"Johnny this is awesome, the food is delicious, but don't think for one second that you are gonna pay for this" Randy said while they eat

"Nonsense Randy, of course I'll pay"

"No Johnny you paid everything last night, now is my turn"

"No Randy, seriously I'll pay"

"Johnny if you pay . . . I won't let you kiss me for the rest of the day" Randy said against John's ear

"Not even a quick kiss?" John asked

"Not even that" Randy said smiling

"And you say I'm mean! You are even more baby! Ok you win; I can't be without your lips"

Randy smiled and leaned forward, lips almost touching each other but Randy stopped, John groan in disappointment

Randy grabbed a large spaghetti with his fork and put the tip on his mouth, smirking

"I've seen this before" John said sensually, be grabbed the other tip of the spaghetti with his mouth, they started to devour the spaghetti, getting closer and closer to each other, finally their lips met, unlike the movie they didn't break apart in surprise, they continued devouring the other's mouth, John shove his tongue into Randy's mouth, their tongues rubbing each other

"Johnny stop we are in a restaurant"

John broke apart "It's your fault baby, you taste better than our food" John said smiling at his boyfriend

Half our later they had ended their food and Randy had paid as they agreed

"Come on baby let's go to watch the sunset" John said grabbing Randy's hand with his

They took off their shoes and socks, both barefooted walking in the soft sand, hand in hand, looking for a peaceful an lonely place

Finally they found what they were looking for, half sun had disappeared on the horizon, both sat in the sand looking the sun and the clouds

"Did you like your day gorgeous" John asked softly as he wrapped and arm around Randy's shoulder

"It was more than perfect Johnny, thank you" Randy had wrapped his arms around John's waist

"You know what I would like baby?"

"What Johnny?" Randy said kissing John's neck

"You and me, naked in the warm sea water, the sunset behind us, kissing and caressing each other, that would be a perfect way to end this perfect day"

"It sure would be Johnny, but this is a public beach we can't be naked in here, but, the sun is disappearing and you can kiss me and caress me all you want, I paid for our food, you remember?"

"I do baby" John said stroking Randy's short hair, Randy cuddled against John's chest

"Johnny I'm afraid" Randy whispered, John felt a few tears wetting his shirt

"Don't be baby; I'm here to protect you" John said lovingly against his boyfriend's ear

"Johnny this last 24 hours have been the best of my life, you are so gentle, so compressive and loving with me, like no one had ever been before, I love you Johnny, be with you it's a dream come true, but I'm afraid that it turns nightmare"

"Why would it turn nightmare baby?" John said a bit of disbelief in his voice

"I'm afraid that you get tired of waiting me and then you leave me Johnny"

"Randy, baby, that will never happen, you are my world, you have been since I met you, but it wasn't clear for me until you get injured, I was afraid, I wanted to hear your voice, to see you and know you were ok, now that I have you I can't and won't let you go, leave you would be suicide Randy, so don't be afraid, I will wait you forever baby" John said while tears filled his eyes, his heart was touched by seeing the look in his boyfriend's blue eyes

"I love you more than anything Johnny"

John sat Randy on his lap, Randy's legs embracing John's waist, John hugged Randy softly, caressing his sides

"I love you too baby" John planted a soft kiss on Randy's neck, he pulled Randy's shirt away, letting Randy's torso exposed, John rubbed Randy's ribs with his fingers sending shivers through Randy's body, making him arch his neck, they stared into the other's eyes, the sun almost disappeared behind them, witnessing the love they shared for the other, they kissed deeply, slowly, enjoying the moment, the sun hiding on the horizon, both men moaning and caressing their bodies, both were shirtless, their chests pressed against each other, kissing and sucking their tongues lovingly as their bodies were illuminated by the last sun rays, the sun disappearing behind them, their shades merging in one as their souls were while they kissed lovingly and sensually for countless hours

**Everything fluff and romantic by now, I'll update the rest tomorrow**

**P.S.: make sure to read part 2 on the shower, you'll need cold water, hot! hot! and. . . more hot!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok so here's the second part, hope you like it, please review, tell what you think :)**

It was April 1st, Randy's birthday, Randy and John had been a couple since January, and their relation kept getting better and better

John wanted to do something special for Randy's birthday, even when he had promised Randy to wait until he felt ready to make love, the desire became stronger, he wanted to make love slowly and passionately to his boyfriend

The WrestleMania week was finally over, the most crazy moment of the year, interviews, parties, fan axxess, and of course the big show, both men were tired even when WM had been 2 earlier

Since they were a couple they always chose to stay in a room with a king size bed, and a bigger bathroom, sometimes with a tub, this time it was no different, John had decoder the room for his young man, white blankets, red pillows and candles all over the room, John had bought some stuff in the grocery store, whipped cream, chocolate sauce, cherries, strawberries, a bottle of the best champagne he could find and a bottle of lube, if the occasion demanded it

Randy was supposed to arrive to the hotel at ten o'clock, he had gone to the party that Evolution had dropped him

10 minutes before ten John lit all the candles and waited his boyfriend to arrive, few minutes later he heard someone knocking the room door, he opened and pulled his boyfriend inside the room, Randy was surprised, what John had did was beautiful and a few tears escaped from his eyes

"Johnny this is the best someone have ever done for me"

John embraced Randy and kissed him softly, they broke apart, John quickly took off his clothes, Randy didn't move

"What are you waiting for baby"

"Undress me Johnny" Randy whispered

John took Randy's shoes and socks away, the he moved up and unbuttoned his boyfriend's shirt as he kissed his neck, he went all the way down kissing Randy's chest and stomach, Randy groaned softly, John unbuckled Randy's belt and pants with his mouth pulling away both his pants and underwear, John went up again and kissed Randy deeply, tasting his lover holding Randy as he felt his boyfriend's knees getting week the kiss, John slid his tongue into Randy's mouth, Randy gave into the kiss almost falling to the floor, John held him tightly

"Come on baby lets go to bed" John said grinning

"Johnny you promised to wait" Randy said quietly

"No sex baby, we'll have a different kind of fun, I'm gonna have a dessert" John said as he led Randy into the bed, John went for the whipped cream and the chocolate sauce

"I'm gonna eat you like a candy baby" John said looking into the birthday boy's eyes, Randy smirked "Close your eyes"

John put some whipped cream in Randy's stomach and middle, Randy shuddered when he felt the cold sensation, John liked the whipped cream kissing Randy's abs cleaning them completely, Randy groaned loudly as he felt John's tongue licking his middle

"Relax baby, I wanna make you feel good" John said as he grabbed the chocolate sauce, putting some in Randy's neck, cleaning it away kissing Randy's neck, Randy wrapped his arms around his naked boyfriend's back

John was on top, he took the whipped cream and put some more on Randy's nipples, sucking and kissing them, Randy screamed John's name as he arched his body, John spilled cream and sauce all over Randy's chest, making his man shuddered immediately

"Johnny it's too cold"

John cleaned Randy's chest kissing it softly, it took him a while, when he finished he taste Randy's lips both caressing the other's naked body, the kiss became more demanding but John broke apart "Come here baby"

John took Randy is his arms, carrying him into the bathroom, he kissed Randy, holding him, he was a really strong man, he placed Randy on the tub that was in the middle of the bathroom, he let the hot water fill the tub, next to it there was a small table with a bowl with the cherries and strawberries, two glass cups and the champagne, John entered the tub, there was lather in the surface, he wrapped an arm around Randy's waist pulling him closer, he gave him a soft kiss, caressing his shoulder, then he grabbed the cups and poured champagne on them, he took one and gave the other to Randy

"I want to propose a toast for you baby, because you came to this world 23 years ago, because you are the love of my life, and specially I want to propose a toast for our love, cause nothing will brake us apart" John said rubbing Randy's cheek

"And for you Johnny, cause you are the best thing that has ever happened in my life, I love you" Randy said while he captured John's hand pressing it against his cheek

"I love you too handsome" they clinked their cups, they drunk the liquid from the then and then merged their bodies in a tight and loving embrace

"Do you wanna do something special baby?"

Randy looked into John's eyes and smiled, he took one strawberry and put it in his mouth, half of it was out of his mouth, John leaned and took that half into his, both devouring the sweet fruit, and then kissing the other's lips, the continued doing it until the bowl was empty

"Is there another special thing that you want to do baby? John said as he kissed Randy's neck

"Just kiss me Johnny, kiss me for the rest of the night" Randy said as he arched his neck

John went up and kissed Randy's lips , slowly as they started to move their bodies in the warm tube water, both running their hands on the other's body, Randy shove his tongue in John's mouth, rubbing John's tongue with his, John's cock started hardening and pressing against Randy's crotch, Randy moaned as he felt his boyfriend's tongue liking his week spot in his neck and grinding his hard member against his crotch, he rubbed John's back up and down, sinking his hands in and out of the water, kissing John's shoulder blades as John kissed his chest and rubbed his hips, slowly lowering his hands until he reached Randy's butt cheeks gently stroking the globes keeping his hands away from the pink and virgin entrance

"Does this feel good baby?" John said as he continued caressing his boyfriend's cheeks

"Yes Johnny" Randy moaned, their limbs were entangled both kissing again covered with lather, John bit Randy's lower lip gently, liking it and then shoving his tongue inside the wet cavern, tongues dancing slowly, rubbing each other, John wrapped one of Randy's legs around his waist and gently stroke the defined thigh, kissing him deeply, enjoying his boyfriend's taste

After almost an hour they were still in the tub, the water was cold and the lather had disappeared, Randy had fallen asleep in John's arms and John was stroking Randy's back with his fingertips, it was half pass midnight, John decided it was time to go to bed and sleep, he took a slept Randy out of the tub, he carried him in his arms, he put a white towel on his naked body and placed him gently in the bed, he kissed all the way up from Randy's small back to his earlobe, the younger man shuddered a bit and cuddled in the bed, he covered Randy with the sheets, admiring how beautiful Randy was fully asleep, a few happy tears came out from John eyes, he laid down in the bed taking Randy in his arms and hugging his gently, the younger man slowly opened his eyes, he saw John staring into him, he smiled and hugged him too, he kissed the older man's lips softly and then he closed his eyes, cuddling in the John's smooth and bare chest, John kissed his boyfriend's forehead and fell asleep both entangled and naked

* * *

Evolution had gone to celebrate Hunter's victory at Summerslam, the veteran had retained the World Heavyweight title in Summerslam's main event, inside the diabolical and dangerous elimination chamber, the satanic structure had made its second appearance that night, only those that had stepped foot inside the chamber knew what real pain was, the chains and steel floor were made to cause unbearable pain, to injure and decimate people and Randy had learned that in the worst way that night, that had been his first main event in a PPV but it hadn't gone as he was expecting, he was supposed to help Paul to retain his title, he was the only Evolution's member besides H inside the structure, but once he entered to the fight, he found himself fighting for his life like never before, at the end Hunter's title remained untouched, but Randy couldn't say the same thing about his body

He had took a shower, the pain was so strong that he barely could walk, he was in Evolution's locker room, alone, all the other members were in the party, he was trying to dress up, but the pain on his back was too much, he got slammed into the steel floor on several occasions, he was sat on one of the benches, not moving, he immediately turned his attention to the sound of the door hardly slamming into the wall

"Baby are you ok! damn I saw the match please tell me you are not injured!" Randy saw John stepped on the room entrance and a second later he was knelt in front of him, he hugged him

"John my back!" Randy cried loud

"Sorry baby please, what can I help you?" John asked concerned

"Rub my shoulders please, and my back too, softly Johnny they are in pain"

John started rubbing Randy's shoulders using his fingers, a low moan escaped from Randy's throat

"Does it hurt you baby" John asked

"No, it feels good, more Johnny please" Randy said softly

John moved to Randy's back and he kissed it when he saw the red marks and bruises in the younger man's skin, he started rubbing softly, but Randy cried in pain

"Stop Johnny!"

John knelt in front of his young boyfriend and he rubbed Randy's legs gently, the steel floor was marked in Randy's beautiful thighs, John was watching into the younger man's eyes, he moved his eyes to his thighs but he stopped when he saw a bulge growing under the towel that covered Randy's waist, it got bigger and bigger until it was in a vertical position, John took Randy's hand

"Baby if you want me to stop just say it" he said as he rubbed one of Randy's thighs

John uncovered Randy's waist, he was still grabbing Randy's hand

"Johnny what are you doing" Randy asked looking down to his boyfriend

"I'm gonna wipe out your pain baby, remember if you want me to stop just say it, I will stop immediately" he said as he stroke Randy's hand with his, John gripped Randy's cock softly with the other hand, he stroke in gently, Randy moaned quietly, John rubbed the head of Randy's cock with his thumb. John saw Randy arching his neck, he licked all the way up from the base to the tip of Randy's cock planting a soft kiss on the head, swallowing the precum, Randy let out a louder moan, squeezing John's hand tightly

"Oh yes Johnny, feels so good!" John continued licking Randy's head, occasionally passing his teeth over the sensitive head, making Randy squirm in pleasure, John sealed his mouth around Randy's member taking all the flesh into his mouth, his tongue dancing and licking as he went down to the base and up to the tip, stroking with his mouth and hand, caressing Randy's sac, he moved down, licking and sucking the balls, he took one into his mouth as he jerked Randy's cock with his hand

Randy was panting and sweating, he still felt pain, but the pleasure was stronger, he brought John's head back to his cock, John smirked watching into Randy's eyes, he took it all in his mouth sucking hard and fast, rubbing the sensitive head with his tongue making Randy moan louder and louder "shhh! Baby we are in the locker room, what if somebody hear us"

"ohhhh yessss! JOHNNY! Oh fuck yes! OH!" Randy was rising his hips off the bench pushing himself into John's mouth deeper and deeper, John relaxed his throat, Randy's cock was almost hitting the back of it, for John that was something new, roles had always been inverted cause somebody else was sucking him off, he had never pictured himself sucking someone's dick, but watching Randy's cock completely destroyed that idea in John's mind, he enjoyed tasting the younger man's flesh and the thought of Randy cumming in his mouth drove him insane, he wanted to taste his boyfriend's essence

"Oh Johnny feels so good" Randy was shuddering in pleasure, John deep throated Randy harder and harder, the younger man found it impossible to breath, he was panting and groaning he felt the pleasure running through his body and then he felt his balls tightened and his cock getting bigger in John's mouth

"Johnny I'm gonna cum" Randy said in a loud moan that filled the room, John garbed Randy's hand and looked right into his eyes still sucking his cock, Randy exploded "Oh Johnny!" he screamed as loud as his airless lungs allowed him, John felt Randy's hot cum filling his mouth, he swallowed all of it while he rubbed Randy's right thigh, sucking more slow, going up and stimulating the head to get the last drops his boyfriend had, he released Randy's cock and went to his mouth, kissing him deeply as they laid down on the bench, John put his hand's under Randy's back so it wasn't touching the bench

Randy broke the kiss looking into John's blue eyes "Johnny that was wonderful, could we repeat it again?" Randy asked with a small and innocent smile "Now we need to dress you up baby, but I will do it all the times you want" John said softly kissing the younger man lips

John dressed Randy up, carefully, to not cause him pain and then they left the arena

At their hotel room John took his and Randy's shirt off and they laid down on the bed, Randy was on top so his back wasn't touching anything that could cause him more pain, John ran his fingers slowly and softly in Randy's sides, caressing Randy's neck with the other hand, then caressing his lower back and kissing his cheek, Randy lifted his head and captured John's lips, both softly kissing, no teeth no tongues, just tasting the other's lips, John could see the tiredness in Randy's eyes, he kissed him a bit longer and hugged him against his body

"Good night my handsome baby" John said to him lovingly

"Good night my loved Johnny" Randy said cuddling on John's defined chest, planting soft kisses on the bare skin until both fell asleep

* * *

It was the Halloween night, it had been nine months since John and Randy became a couple, both were %100 sure they were in love with the other and Randy knew that the crucial moment was approaching, he could see it in John's eyes, the desire to be intimate with him was stronger and stronger, Randy felt the same, he wanted to be from John for once and for all

That night John had gone to the Halloween party that the wwe dropped to all the superstar each and every year, Randy didn't like those kind of parties so he decided to stay in the hotel, but the real reason why he stayed was because he wanted to prepare everything for the most especial night in his life, he bought candles, rose petals, a box of condoms if John wanted to use protection, a bottle of lube and white briefs, John had promised to arrive at 11 o'clock, so Randy prepared everything at ten, he spread the rose petals all over the room, on the bed on the floor and on the furniture he put, the condoms and lube inside the drawer, placed the candles all over the room just as John had done in his birthday and he lit them all, he took off his clothes, he was just wearing the white briefs

He laid down on the bed, 10 minutes until eleven, he relaxed himself and tried to think how it was gonna be, does it was gonna hurt? what kind of pleasure he was about to feel? Those ten minutes seemed to be hours

John finally arrived, he was surprised, he looked around, everything was so perfect, the candles, the rose petals, but then his eyes looked right into the most perfect thing in the room, his boyfriend was walking towards him, just wearing white briefs, Randy smiled when he saw John staring to him, Randy gave him a soft kiss, wrapping his hands on the back of John's neck, John smiled and caressed Randy's sides, slowly kissing his neck, Randy grabbed John's hands and led him to the bed, both softly laid down on the bed, John was on top, caressing Randy's chest, he leaned down and kissed Randy, slowly and lovingly, John shoved his tongue in Randy's mouth, Randy moaned softly as John rubbed his tongue with his own, John lower his hand and slid it under Randy's briefs, gently stoking his cock, Randy was panting, John went down kissing Randy's stomach, feeling how Randy's body reacted to his touch, he took Randy's briefs away, he went up and kissed Randy's lips once again, tongues dancing slowly, tasting one another, Randy ran his hands on John's back but stopped immediately

"Johnny you're wearing a lot of clothes" said the younger man with a smirk on his face

John smirked back and started stripping for his boyfriend, performing slow and sensually until he was naked too

Randy pulled John closer so the older man was on top of him, he leaned and kissed John's ear, then he looked right into John's blue eyes "Take me Johnny, but go slow please" Randy whispered

"Randy do you want me to. . ." Randy kissed John before he could complete his phrase

"Yes, make me yours, make love to me Johnny" Randy said lovingly and innocently

"Don't worry baby, I will go as slow as you want, I want to enjoy and want you to enjoy every second, I'll make love to you like I've never done it before, I love you so much Randy, thanks for trusting me"

John kissed Randy's neck rubbing the younger man's jugular vein with his teeth, he kissed Randy's chest sucking his nipples, making Randy groan and rub the older man's back

"Oh Johnny" Randy whispered as he felt John kissing his bare chest

"Relax baby, this is nothing compared with what's about to come"

John went down kissing and liking Randy's abs, rubbing his ribs with his fingertips, Randy arched his body, panting hard with John's actions, John passed next to Randy's cock, but continued his way down kissing his right thigh and caressing the other, he pulled Randy to the edge of the bed, he went up kissing his right leg, he stopped in his crotch, he lifted Randy's legs, Randy shuddered as he felt John blowing cold air in his most private place, "You have a nice butt baby" John said as he started caressing the cheeks, he separate them, blowing into Randy's entrance, he got closer and gently licked Randy's balls going down, he stopped in Randy's entrance and licked lightly the opening of his anus, enjoying how soft it was and imagining all the things that he wanted to do with Randy

"Oh my god John!" Randy moaned, he had never felt something like that, he was surprised by the intensity of the sensation, it was incredible, he's whole body arched with the contact of John's tongue "Relax baby, you won't enjoy if you don't get relaxed" he said as he separated Randy's legs, John licked Randy's entrance again and softly pushed his tongue in, he started thrusting with his tongue as if it was a small and wet cock, enjoying Randy's moans every time he did that

"Oh yes Johnny! More please!"

John started moving it up and down, liking the confines of Randy's body, going deeper and dipper with his tongue

"Just like that! So fucking awesome! Oh Johnny!" Randy cried in pleasure as John's tongue danced deep in his body, John tried to thrust deeper inside but it was all that he could, so he decided it was time to climb to the next step, he pulled out his tongue

"No Johnny, please more" Randy said with a tone of disappointment in his voice

"Patience handsome, besides you'll like what's coming next" John said looking right into his boyfriend's eyes, smiling as he grabbed the lube and lubed his index finger, he pushed Randy back in the pillows and sealed his mouth in Randy's cock, gently licking the shaft, then the mushroom head, caressing it with his tongue and rubbing it with his teeth, Randy gripped the sheets tightly, the pleasure was overwhelming, it became even more when he felt John insert his lubed finger in his virgin hole, John started pushing his finger deep inside, caressing the walls of Randy's channel

"You are a god at this Johnny, oh!" John went up and captured Randy's lips kissing him softly, Randy moaned into the kiss as John moved his finger, stretching his boyfriend's hole, John insert a second finger, a gaze of pleasure and pain appear in Randy's eyes "Relax baby, match my breathing" John said caressing Randy's lips with his, and breathing slowly and deeply against Randy's ear, Randy did as he was told, breathing with John, the pain disappeared and he started panting as John moved his two fingers deep inside of him, John kissed Randy's neck, licking his laryngeal prominence, he caressed Randy's chest and abs, then he caressed Randy's erected cock and gently started jacking it off, Randy moaned loudly, feeling John's fingers moving in his hole, his cock being jerked by John and his boyfriend's tongue dancing with his was filling him with pleasure

"Oh yes Johnny! Oh John!" Randy groaned sensually, John looked him in the eyes "Want to feel something better baby?"

"Yes Johnny make me feel good please" Randy said kissing Johns lips, John smiled and moved his fingers further inside Randy's channel, he touched Randy's prostate with his fingers and started moving them, up and down caressing the sweet spot with every move

"Oh my god John what are you doing to me! It feels. . . oh Johnny! Randy was moaning incoherently and panting hard, he had never felt something like that, John kissed Randy while he continued caressing his prostate

"Please I need to feel you in me, please make love to me Johnny, now" Randy said panting

"Are you ready to take my ten inches cock baby?" John said with a full grin

"Yes, please give it to me Johnny" Randy said innocently, John's heart melted with the love in Randy's voice, he gave him a soft kiss and went to his ear "Condom or no condom handsome?" he said kissing Randy's left cheek

"I thought you were gonna take that decision Johnny" Randy said caressing John's face

"Baby I want to be your first and only lover, I'm clean and I know you are too, I want to make love to you every night for the rest of our lives, do you want the same thing baby?" John said pressing his forehead with Randy's

"Yes Johnny, I want it more than everything" Randy said caressing John's shoulder

"Then we have no problem if we don't use protection, I want you to feel my skin touching you in the most intimate way baby" John said pulling his fingers out of Randy's entrance, he took the lube and applied some in Randy's pink entrance, Randy shuddered

"Johnny it's really cold" the younger man said smiling, John lubed up his dick and positioned himself in front of Randy's channel

He leaned forward and kissed Randy's lips "baby try to relax as much as you can, If you don't this will hurt, but if it's too much for you let me know, I love you so much to hurt you, I will pull out immediately if you can't stand the pain"

Randy was nervous, he felt exposed and vulnerable, he knew that was gonna hurt specially with John's huge cock, he tried to concentrate by watching John's eyes, slowly John started to push his cock inside Randy's channel, applying more lube but Randy's hole was so tight it was hard to push inside, Randy started panting, he tried to stand the pain but he found out that John's penis was much more big than his fingers, when John had his head buried inside the entrance Randy couldn't stand the pain any longer, he cried in pain, he had tears in his eyes, he never imagined it would hurt like that

"Baby I will pull out, I don't want to hurt you" John said seriously but Randy gripped his ass

"No Johnny, don't you dare to do it, I want this, I'll be ok, please keep going" John still could see the pain in Randy's eyes so he waited for a few minutes, he leaned down and kissed Randy, shoving his tongue in his mouth, Randy caressed John's bare back, he moaned when John's tongue started to brush and dance with his, he was sunk in the kiss so John started pushing inside again, it was easier cause Randy was lost in John's lips, Randy felt his channel opening more and more as John pushed his member, it was huge and thick, there was no doubt about it Randy still felt some pain, he panted as he felt John's burying himself inside his ass

"You are so tight baby, I love how it feels to inside you" John said kissing Randy's neck going deeper in his boyfriend's channel, it seemed like hours until John was fully inside of Randy, both men moaning as they felt the other's warm running through their bodies, Randy felt full, intense happiness came to his heart when he felt John's member deep inside his body

"Are you ready baby?" John smirked

"Yes Johnny, but go slow please" John leaned down and kissed Randy's lips, he almost took his cock out of Randy's hole and when just the head was inside he pushed back inside, Randy moaned loudly, he could feel John's cock almost in his throat, John took Randy's legs and put them around his waist, then he went down again pressing his chest against Randy's embracing and kissing him as he thrust slow and lovingly, enjoying how his boyfriend shuddered with pleasure

"Faster Johnny! Harder please!"

John continued with the same peace, breathing hard and deep, then he changed the angle of his thrust caressing Randy's prostate with each move

"Oh yes! Right there Johnny! More please! Harder Johnny! Faster!" Randy moaned loudly as he arched his body, John kissed Randy's bare chest and started to thrust harder, hitting his boyfriend's sweet spot with more intensity

"Oh baby you're so fucking tight, you are squeezing me so well" John groaned, caressing Randy's sides, Randy was panting harder, it was almost impossible to breath or talk, John reduced the intensity, so Randy could have a break and then he stopped immediately, a new idea in his mind, he looked into Randy's blue eyes, still buried inside him, he took Randy's hands

"Come here baby" John said smiling and he pulled him up, John was sat in the middle of the bed, The younger man was sat in John's lap, John was fully inside of his boyfriend, Randy coiled his legs around John's and wrapped his arms around John's neck, John groaned when he felt Randy's hard member pressing against his abs

"I love you baby, I love you forever" John said kissing Randy's neck

"I'm yours Johnny, only and always yours" Randy said, a few tears in his eyes, John kissed his lips, Running his hands in the younger man's hair, Randy hugged John tightly

"Ride me baby, up and down" John said looking into Randy's eyes, Randy started going up and then down John's length, the pain he felt at the beginning had completely disappeared, every time Randy went down John pushed his cock up, going further in Randy, caressing his sweet spot with every move

"Oh Johnny! I love how you make me feel!" Randy moaned, arching his neck at the sensation of the stimulation to his prostate, John pressed Randy's chest against his and chewed his collarbone

"Oh baby, you're doing so well!" John groaned sensually, Randy was roaming his hands in the muscled back, he captured John's lips, tongues dancing as his ass slapped against John's lap, John felt his breathing getting harder, he was reaching the edge, but he controlled himself, he wanted Randy to come with him, he slid his hand between their bodies and gripped Randy's cock tightly, he started jerking it, Randy moaned with the mixed sensation, John kissing his lips, hitting his prostate and touching and stimulating his member send him over the edge, he was in the verge of climax, John felt his boyfriend's channel constricting against his cock, he moaned incoherently, he had never felt something like that, he loved the new sensation, he knew Randy was close and he also knew that would be the most intense thing he had ever felt

"Oh Johnny I'm cumming!" Randy moaned loudly, panting hard, screaming John's name, feeling how his channel squeezed John's dick, he exploded with the intensity of a supernova, shuddering in pleasure!

John fell in love with the image of his boyfriend in the verge of his climax, how he moaned and panted

He came all over John's and his abs, some drops fell in their chests, John smiled as Randy continued riding him, he licked the drops that had fallen in Randy's chest, he loved the taste of his boyfriend's load, his breathing becoming faster, he was panting so as Randy, Randy felt John's cock getting larger and thicker inside his rectum, John's chest pressing hard against his as he breathed

"Randy!" John moaned loudly his boyfriend's name as he came deep inside his body, shooting almost ten times, that had been the most intense orgasm in his life, Randy felt the hot seed filling the confines of his channel, he could swear it was in his gut, I felt so right, Randy moaned John's name too, he felt John's cock getting soft, John captured Randy's lips desperately both kissing as they leaned down on the bed, John started to pull out, Randy was caressing John's hips, both kissing again, roaming their hands on the other's naked body, it was slow and sensual, exploring every muscle in their bodies, John licked Randy's neck, John had one leg around Randy's waist, they stare in the other's eyes, sparking with love, then John rolled Randy over so the older man was on top

"I love you Randy, I love you like I've never loved someone else before"

"Johnny you are my life, I love you too, so much" Randy said as he cuddled in John's shoulder and softly roamed his fingertips in John's chest and abs, kissing his neck

John embrace Randy's body, he turned his face towards Randy and kissed him softly, their tongues rubbing slowly, Randy entangled his legs with John's and smiled with love to his boyfriend, he caressed John's cheek, he felt tired so felt John, their eyes were half closed, John covered their legs with the sheets and looked right into Randy's eyes

"Sleep well handsome" John said caressing Randy's biceps

"Of course I will, I'm in your strong and caring arms and I'm finally yours and always will" Randy said caressing John's muscled back

"You are mine and I'm yours too baby, forever" John said getting his lips closer to Randy's, lips meeting in a long and sweet good night kiss, they broke apart after a few minutes, the tiredness was overwhelming

"I love you Johnny" Randy said resting his head in John's shoulder and closing his eyes

"I love you too Randy" John said softly embracing Randy's bare body closer to his and finally closing his eyes, both breathing softly, both dreaming with the other, both naked and both belonging to the other

**The end**

**P.S.: I will write one or two stories per week, Centon of course**


End file.
